A Human Minute
by SweetSerenity01
Summary: What if Edward didn't stay put during Bella's human minute?


**A HUMAN MINUTE**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**This is my first attempt at smut so please be nice :)**

* * *

"Can I have a human minute please?" I asked him as he looked up at me from my bed, eyes smoldering through me.

"Of course." He responded gesturing toward the bathroom with a smirk.

I smiled and wondered what he was thinking at that moment but decided I would ask him later. I was too tired from the days activities and all I wanted at that moment was to feel the hot water on my skin.

I walked to the bathroom and gently closed the door behind me. Quickly I removed my shirt tossing it into a pile on the floor. Within a moment the rest of my clothes joined it and I was already in the shower feeling the hot water beating down against the sore muscles in my back. I thought about the day and how frustrated I was that Edward had refused to be with me the way I wanted him. I know I shouldn't think that way but I couldn't help how I felt. It hurt. I wanted him so badly. I started to picture his hands lingering over my stomach. His delicate kisses on my neck. I pictured how it would feel having his beautiful hands gently tease my breasts. I started to feel the heat build within my body at the thought.

I let my hand drift down to rub myself as I tilted my head back to feel the heat of the water flow into my hair and trail down my back. In that moment, I felt a cold hand grab the hand I had between my legs and effortlessly pin it behind my back.

"I believe that is my job." He whispered into my ear as he stood behind me holding me tight to his hard still clothed body.

I felt myself blush with embarrassment as a shiver over took my body. I stood there frozen. His free hand lightly brushed my nipple and I jumped at the cold touch. He laughed as his hands slid down past my stomach to where he had just removed my hand a moment ago. His finger found my wetness and slid effortlessly inside. I gasped and arched my back. He held me tighter.

"Bella." His angelic voice chimed.

"Hmm?" Was all I could manage to say as his saturated finger moved up to rub my favorite spot. I nearly fell as my knees buckled at the feeling. He leaned down and placed his lips on my shoulder placing a trail of kisses to my neck.I shivered and he took a deep breath.

"Tell me what your thinking." He commanded in a voice almost a moan.

I blushed at the words feeling the heat become overwhelmingly stronger in my cheeks. "I was thinking..." I stopped a moment as he plunged his finger inside me again. "Edward..." I gasped, as his hands sped up moving in and out careful to not cause me any harm.

"Yes?" His voice growled as he pulled his finger out quickly and turned me around to face him.

My eyes met his and I could see the want there in his ferocious black eyes. A twinge of fear overcame me and I shivered. He smiled his crooked smile and placed his arms around my body then leaned forward placing his cool lips against mine.

"I thought you didn't want to." I said confused. I looked at him again and I heard a growl rumble from within him.

He started to move down as his kisses burned a trail of heat down my body. He cupped my breast into his hand as his mouth lingered to my nipple. His tongue swirled around it and I felt my knees start to give once again, he pulled me close and moved farther down onto his knees.

"Put your leg on the edge." he commanded.

I obeyed as he covered my bundle of nerves with his mouth. I gasped but held still afraid this was all a dream. His one hand held my back protectively in case I were to fall as his other hand found it's way back to my heat. He plunged in two fingers this time, still controling his strength, while his tongue swirled faster on my clit. His speed increased as I tried to breathe.

"Edward..." I moaned, "I'm getting close." He smiled and proceeded to move his fingers in and out plunging into me faster and faster. His tongue twirled faster on my clit. I felt the heat rising and building. "Don't...let...me...fall." I managed to say in between breaths.

His fingers pulled out of me as he grasped my back with both arms, his tongue continued moving uninterrupted. I felt the warmth of my blood boil and in that moment I felt the ecstasy overwhelm my body exploding. My knees buckled and gave out. "oooohhhhh!" was all that managed to pass my lips as my eyes rolled back.

Edward lifted me into his arms placing light kissed all over my face. I curled into his arms and looked up into his eyes and he smiled his crooked smile.

"How did you know what I was doing?" I asked blushing as I waited for my heart to calm down.

"I didn't." He replied gently, "I smelled your arousal and decided to check on you. I saw your hand in between your legs and couldn't resist. I wanted so badly to taste you."

I blushed again and he smiled.

"Delicious." He replied chuckling at my embarrassment. A smile overtook his face as he moved out of the shower. He lifted an eyebrow then winked. "Ready for round two?"

"Hmm?" I realized I hadn't heard a word he just said.

"Ready for round two?" He shook with laughter.

"Um...you said you wanted to wait. Can you control yourself enough to try?"

"No, but I don't seem to have any trouble pleasing you." He smirked as he set me down on my bed.

"Oh no you don't." I said in what was meant to be an angry tone but came out as a weak hushed sound. His eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Um... I mean..."

"Yes?" He asked smiling at my inability to speak.

I gulped and attempted to respond. "Just because we can't actually have..." I blushed still trying to get to my point. "Sex." I muttered low knowing he could still hear what I said. "Doesn't mean I can't do something for you." I replied in a whisper.

He Tensed at my words and stiffened his body. "I don't know Bella...I might not be able to stop myself from hurting you."

"If you just focused on doing what I tell you..." I blushed, "Then maybe we can. If it gets too hard to control tell me and I will stop. I promise." I looked up into his lustful eyes.

"I just have to do what you say?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yep."

"Ok then what do you want me to do?" He stood there still motionless.

I stood up and took his hand in mine. "Take your clothes off."

He looked at me as if he were thinking about protesting.

"It's hardly fair I'm here naked and your standing there fully clothed. In wet clothes no less."

He sighed and within a moment all his clothes were gone. His beautiful body was entirely revealed to me for the first time. I gasped for air and quickly closed my mouth after I noticed I had left it hanging open.

He laughed at my involuntary response. "See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

"Uh huh." Was all I could respond. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Sit down on the edge of the bed." I commanded.

He obeyed.

I leaned in to kiss his lips and he responded pulling me closer.

"nope." I pulled back. "It's your job to not touch me. Focus on that."

His hands dropped to his sides and grasped the edge of the mattress. "Yes Mame." He looked at me with ache in his eyes.

I moved my lips to his ear. "I love you." I whispered as softly as I could. "Now stay still."

He nodded as I kissed his neck.

I continued down placing my lips across his cold chest as my hands ran down his sides. I was now in between his legs, on my knees, grasping his thighs with my hands. I looked up at him and grasped his hardness with one hand. I heard him take in a quick breath as I squeezed my hand a little tighter around him and started moving it up and down. I smiled at his response then let my mouth cover his smooth length.

His body jerked then he let a soft moan escape his lips.

I let my tongue start to swirl around as I bobbed up and down trying to take as much of him as I could. I pulled him out of my mouth and flicked the little ridge under his length. Back and forth lightly flicking my tongue up and down. I smiled then took him into my mouth again and continued up and down once again.

His head rolled back as I heard him moan. "Bella...mmmm."

"I thought I was the only one who had trouble forming words." I laughed and took him back into my mouth. This time sucking as I pulled his length in and out. I increased my speed and looked up toward his face.

His eyes were open staring down at me.

I blushed. I shouldn't be able to blush considering what I was doing at the moment, but somehow his eyes staring at me that way made me blush anyway. Wet smacking noises started to form from the suction and quick movement of my mouth.

His hands started grasping the mattress tighter and I could hear the fabric ripping beneath his fingers.

"Bella...I'm gonna..." He moaned grasping the edge trying to control himself.

"OK." I replied and took him deeper and faster.

Spasms over took his body and he let out a moan. "Oooohhh Belllllla." His voice broke as his release emptied into my mouth.

I swallowed and stood up to look at him.

He pulled me close to his hard body. "Oh Bella what am I going to do with you." He smiled teasingly.

"I'm sure you have a few ideas." I laughed, and his lips crushed passionately down on mine.

* * *

**Please leave me comments I love hearing people's opinions. (as long as they are nice)**


End file.
